


dwarf heats wreck hobbits

by Zaz14



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Happy Ending, Kink Meme, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Battle of Five Armies, bilbo wants dwarf cock, dwarf heats, lots of porn, sorry for any mistakes, thorin is more than happy to give it to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaz14/pseuds/Zaz14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if dwarfs had heats, both males and females, several times a year thorin would have an insatiable need to breed and bilbo is more than happy to help out</p>
<p>I got the idea from dirtydwarfdick's tags ----> http://dirtydwarfdick.tumblr.com/post/77423744653#notes-container  and thought I could write a quick one shot about it, hope they don't mind</p>
<p>I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own</p>
            </blockquote>





	dwarf heats wreck hobbits

It wasn’t the first time this night or the second or even the third. Try fourth and Bilbo was so sore, but that wasn’t going to stop the horny heat addled dwarf knelt at his hairy feet.

It had been explained to him once when he and Thorin had first started courting, after the battle of five armies and Thorins coronation. Of course he had laughed it off, thinking it a silly joke, right up until Thorins first heat struck and it had him on his back, his side, and any other way Thorin could have him for the better part of three days.

After those three days he had been so sore and used that his legs wouldn’t work at all for a day and Oin had given him salves and potions to allow him to recuperate.

Now Bilbo was practically an old hat at dwarf heats and he praised the Valar for giving him such a gift. Thorin may become insatiable, domineering and possessive but nothing would stop him from fucking Bilbo into a drooling writhing hobbit on the bed and it had never felt better to surrender to the king.

An exploring finger startled Bilbo out of his musings. He stared at the muscled body at his feet, thick muscles under tough skin, and beads of sweat clinging reflecting in the moonlight.

“Look at you my consort” Thorin thick fingers stroked his stretched hole as he spoke “your sweet cunt is dripping with my cum”

Bilbos head hit the pillow underneath him as the kings words washed over him. Each word went straight to his cock. He could feed Thorins seed slip out of him, he just couldn’t keep it in. He was so stretched from previous ruttings.

“Thorin please” Bilbo begged

“What do you want my âzyungâl? Would you like me to fill you” thick fingers stole the breath from Bilbo as they pumped roughly into him. “You are so loose and ready for me.”

The fingers disappeared and Bilbo howled in pleasure as once again the dwarfs kings cock was shoved into him.

“Ohh god Thorin, more please, yes. Oh god thank the Valar for dwarven heats”

Chuckles met the air as Thorin fucked his consort roughly into the furs. “As long as my heats are the only ones you have, then you may praise the Valar as much as you want”

“Oh god yes” Bilbo gasped, his prostate being battered at every thrust “only yours……….Thorin PLEASE”

Thorin sped up his thrusts as Bilbo writhed about, moaning and begged to be fucking harder and deeper. He could feel the heat draining from him; this would be the last time tonight. He couldn’t take much and neither could Bilbo. His hole was puffy and red, a delicious sight and so loose that it barely hugged his cock, cum squelched out with every thrust. It truly was a sight to behold, something that Thorin would have given all the gold in Erebor for.

He was riding the edge and so close, they had both been teasing each other far too long this round, but he wasn’t going to cum without Bilbo, he grasped the hobbits cock in his fist, tugging it only once before Bilbo was crying, and sobbing as his orgasm was torn from him

“Bilbo, my âzyungâl, Urghhhh “ the sight of his consort coming undone beneath him, hole fluttering as it tried to close, muscles used and exhausted, undid Thorin himself. His cock shot the last of his seed into the wiling body underneath him. But it didn’t stay there once he pulled out, instead pouring out onto the bed.

There would be time later to clean up but both were far too exhausted to think about it know, Bilbo could feel the rawness of his entrance, the ache of his legs, the chapped sting of his lips. But right now he didn’t care, the last three days had been wonderful and oh so satisfying. He would deal with his aches and pains in the morning when Thorin would dote on him, but right now he wrapped his body around his dozing husband and slipped into slumber


End file.
